wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika Hejpadig
Monika Hejpadig Date of Creation: 2/20/2019 Name: Monika Hejpadig Age: 27 Aliases: The Blood Rose Alignment: Neutral Height: 5'10'' Weight: 155 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Class: Dark Lurker Knife Master Unchained Rogue Personality Monika is a stubborn and strong-willed woman. She gets irritated when she has to repeat herself and annoyed when interrupted. She is, however, self-trained to hold back these tendencies when dealing with people for important matters - usually "business"; it is bad for business to treat your customers or potential backers poorly after all. Despite her headstrong tendencies, Monika is surprisingly honorable for a "Smuggler Queen" and seldom goes back on her word unless she believes one deserves it. She puts herself and those she considers allies or friends first and everyone else second, but a history of being betrayed has left a sour taste in her mouth when it comes to backstabbing. She refuses to go back on her word unless absolutely necessary or it is in some sense of "justice". That said, she refuses to be manipulated and if she finds that her resources and skills have been put to use for an agenda that runs counter to her own, she will not hesitate to twist around at the best opportunity. Ever a lover of freedom, Monika refuses to be pressed under the oppressive thumb of a Tyrant or corrupt politician. She can respect laws, but only in so long as those laws do nothing to hold back her freedoms as a living person. "Live and let live - unless the other guy is being a prick" is her creed. She understands the importance of laws that prevent despicable acts such as murder and genocide, and is highly intolerance of xenophobic and hateful tendencies on the basis of what someone is. She judges others by their actions and words. Monika enjoys the intimate company of both men and other women and can enjoy interacting with more than one at once if the proper circumstances are in order. That said, she does harbor a desire to have a family - a legacy if you will - to inherit what she creates. If the time comes that she meets a likable man who can survive a strong, free-spirited woman such as herself, she may settle down in some sense. Of course, the Blood Rose can never truly be tamed. Interests and Dislikes Likes Men, Women, Harems (Generally with a majority of women), High Quality Ale, Blood Oranges, Respect, Loyalty, Business, Wealth, Influence, Foxes Dislikes Reptiles, Purposeless Lying, Cruelty, Unwarranted Hatred and Betrayal, Crappy Beer, Tyrants, Arrogance, Corrupt Politicians, Oppression and extortion of the defenseless, disrespect, being powerless Biography Monika's talents in smuggling, piracy, theft, and sabotage came about from a desperate attempt to survive rather unfortunate circumstances. Orphaned at an early age thanks to the greed of a corrupt official, Monika's sense of self-preservation necessitated doing things one would consider morally wrong or gray. Trusting almost no one thanks to the consistent reliability of betrayal and constant backstabs (sometimes literal), Monika has developed ambitions to be the one to call the shots. If she can set a foundation being in charge and having the rules set to what she thinks works and is good for business, then she'll HAVE to be respected and honored. She refuses to be taken advantage of, and while she is still a criminal, she believes in a sense of honor among thieves and those who want to work with or for her have to share that sense. She may be a criminal, but she doesn't do it out of cruelty or evil. She does it because she wants to live a life of wealth and freedom without the arrogant pricks up top getting in her way, and obviously, a place where others who share her views can live in peace would be very good for business. Family and Friends N/A Enemies N/A